kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Eye
The is a omniscient and omnipotent entity which serves as the root of all power in the Gamma World, manifesting as a supernatural dimensional phenomenon which appears when someone gathers the 15 heroic Ghost Eyecons together before the monolith. It is able to grant a wish of a Ghost Driver user, including bring a dead person back to life. The Great Eye is protected by the Gammaizers, meaning they can control whether the Great Eye can be summoned or not. As well as granting its power to the Emperor of the Gamma World, the Great Eye's power is also hosted by the mysterious twins, Frey and Freya. Character History Choosing Adonis The Great Eye was discovered by the people who would become the Gamma after they arrived in the Gamma World. As recounted by Edith, the Great Eye had chosen Adonis, who would become the Emperor of the Gamma, connecting with its power to protect their world. After losing, among many others, his wife and eldest son to disease, Adonis fell to despair and began to wish for a world where those tragedies would never occur again. To fulfill the dream of his friend, Edith proposed a system which he manifested using the Great Eye. Via the seperation of consciousness into Eyecons, and the permanent preservation of the body in life-support capsules, Edith achieved a form of immortality for his people which was hoped to lead to the creation of a "perfect world". To prevent unnecessary contact with the Great Eye, Edith created a set of fifteen artificial intelligences known as the Gammaizers to protect it. However, at that point everything started to go wrong as the world would prove to be far from perfect, with flaws in the life support system appearing as people began to perish in their capsules while Edith was unable to do anything to prevent it, having been stopped by the Gammaizers he created. Reviving Kanon The Great Eye was unlocked by Chikara Saionji when he gathered the 15 heroic Ghost Eyecons, only for him to be killed due to not having a Ghost Driver. It was subsequently contacted by Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost, who wished to fully bring Kanon Fukami, reduced to the form of a Gamma Eyecon after having been lost in the world of Gamma ten years ago, back to life, despite having originally collected the Eyecons to complete his own resurrection. The Great Eye obliged and restored Kanon's human form, which resulted in the 15 Ghost Eyecons being seperated, leaving the Great Eye dormant until they would be reassembled and brought to the Monolith again. Connecting with Adel The Great Eyezer *'Height': 217 cm *'Weight': 108 kg When The Great Eye fuses with the Gammaizers, it can transform into the . Appearances: Ghost Episodes 49 Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Great Eye is voiced by . Notes *The summoning and using method of the Great Eye is similar to the Shenron in Dragon Ball series. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 37: Learn! All the Ways! **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **Episode 43: Connect! Genius Juvenile! **Episode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! **Episode 45: Horrible! Disappearing World! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! Category:Phenomenon